xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Aqualad(Teen Titans Go!)
Garth was the son of an exiled pacifist, abandoned in the sea. However, he was found and adopted by Aquaman, King of Atlantis. As Aqualad, Garth established himself as a great warrior and patrolled the ocean in service of the kingdom. He later worked with the Teen Titans and was a founding member of the Teen Titans East. He also moonlights as a DJ. During an annual Titans East Dance Party, Beast Boy nailed Aqualad with a disco ball by accident. Aqualad was fooled into bringing an army of shrimp to help the Teen Titans, who grilled them up for a beach party. While talking to Beast Boy, Aqualad realized Raven was a girl and asked her out on a date. Beast Boy was apalled but Cyborg insisted Aqualad was not trustworthy because he was a pirate. Despite not agreeing to a date, Raven showed up at 8 pm. Aqualad encapsulated them in a bubble and descended down below. He presented the circle of life to her - a bunch of sea animals attacked by sharks. Raven was smitten with Aqualad. The next morning, Aqualad wanted to take her out to the piranha grounds but Beast Boy instigated a fight. Raven declared it would be a fight to the death. Aqualad refused to fight and was mutilated by Beast Boy. After recovering in a hospital, Aqualad arose as a vengeful pirate. Aqualad and Terra began dating. Out of regret, Beast Boy and Raven teamed up to make their exes jealous and break them up. Along with Starfire and Robin, they went on a triple date. Aqualad and Terra were stunned at Beast Boy and Raven's chemistry. Aqualad was appalled when he realized the calamari Terra was eating was Mr. Belvadere, the squid who raised him. They made up and left. Raven and Beast Boy continued to sabotage their relationship by framing the other. During an underwater orchestra, they crushed an octopus in the band with a boulder. They switched Aqualad's portrait of Terra with a fish. The next day, they finally broke up but realized Beast Boy and Raven were behind it. They argued about destroying Beast Boy and Raven with a boulder or a shark and realized they only had hatred in common with each other. They agreed to summon both then part ways. Beast Boy turned into gorilla and punched them off their rides then they fell through a trash hole opened by Raven. Power and Abilities * Breathe underwater: Aqualad is able to breathe comfortably underwater and even talk despite not having any visible gills. * Hydrokinesis: Aqualad can create, control and manipulate pure liquid water, usually blasting it out in the form of jets. * Air Bubble: '''Aqualad is capable of creating a large bubble around himself and others to enable to to breathe air while underwater. * '''Marine Telepathy: Aqualad can give telepathic commands to marine animals (such as dolphins, sharks, eels, shrimp, fish, whales, and seahorses), who will obey his every instruction, even at the expense of their own lives. * Peak swimmer: Aqualad is able to swim comfortably and at high speeds, matching the speed of marine animals. * Musician: As a DJ, Aqualad is able to mix and spin music that appeals to a wide range of people which results in sold-out concerts. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Starliar (debut, cameo) * Missing (cameo) * Más y Menos (video clip/cameo) * Dreams (dream, archive footage) Season 2 * Pirates (speaking debut) * Rocks and Water * Head Fruit (cameo on DCUbook) * Yearbook Madness (cameo) Season 3 • Black Friday (cameo) Comics * Cold Blooded'' (cameo)'' * Sea Changes Trivia * Aqualad and Aquagirl are both sidekicks for Aquaman. * Aqualad could first be seen in the game Drive-By Meatball Party. * Aqualad is the fourth Titans East member to have an episode focused on them. The first was Speedy in "The Date', the second and third were Más and Menos in "Más y Menos". ** He has the most episode appearances out of all the Titans East members. * Aqualad has an occupation of a DJ, as shown in a few episodes like "Missing". * Aqualad is the third character to be banished inside the trash hole, aside from Terra and Beast Boy. However, it is unknown how any of them were able to escape the trash hole. * In "Pirates", it is revealed that his best friend was a shrimp. * He is currently the only member of the Titans East to speak in more than one episode. Voice in other languages * Illés Horváth (Rocks and Water), András Pál (Hungarian) * Gianluca Crisafi (Italian) * Damian Victor Oancea (Romanian) * Kamil Kula (Polish) * Renan Freitas (Brazil) Category:DC Universe Category:Teen Titans Category:Telepath Category:Perverts Category:Atlantean Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Sword Wielders Category:Animal Empathy Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Multilingualism Category:Black Eyes Category:Jump City Category:Super Hero Category:Sidekicks Category:Teen Titans Go Universe Category:Titans East Category:C Class